


Colors of Love

by azukaga



Category: Hiddlesworth Fandom, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom & Chris
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, tom happy birthday
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukaga/pseuds/azukaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從2013年料峭的春天開始，每到這段期間我總是在寫著Tom和Chris的腦洞。<br/>今年不例外，犧牲的睡眠就像過去的365天乘以3，送給我非常親愛的他們。<br/>因為我壓力大……對不起(?)。老樣子湊合時事、錘哥的電影，順便送上大量的肉。因為我好餓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of Love

Colors of Love.

 

Tom背對廚房那扇拉下一半窗簾的窗戶，右手往後稍微壓到乾淨的餐盤，然後發現自己不知不覺間坐在流理台上，已經是下半身有點兒冷而某個地方卻太熱的時候。

空氣中有香檳和咖啡的氣味，兩者並沒有糟糕的混在一起成為化學氣體，而是如同雙重奏的高聲部與低聲部，各自和諧、卻飄蕩著淡淡的弔詭。那讓大腦一會兒自認比較清醒，一會卻又陷入調情的泥淖。他身上的香檳氣息重得連吐息都能嗅見，但是眼前的男人卻是連髮梢都染上了咖啡牛奶的味道。甜只有三分，其餘是苦。

他長長的吁了一口氣，改變姿勢，抓住了某人變短的頭髮──一個不再適合隨便讓他發洩手勁的髮型。Tom慶幸起隔壁大概看不見他光著屁股。唔，嚴格說來他並不介意被發現在正在家裡光溜溜，這裡可是大英帝國上他微不足道的房屋產權呢，誰也別想干涉他要做什麼──但如果是在有風險的情況下和另外一個男人都一起露著屁股，顯而易見的這可不是明哲保身又低調的選擇。Chris Hemsworth，這個號稱靦腆的好男人一定沒發現這尷尬的情況，外頭天黑是天黑了，可是房子裡點著燈啊！狹窄的倫敦就跟世界上任何一處稠密的住宅區沒有兩樣，到處是想要刺探敵情的鄰居，高明程度不輸英國軍事情報局第六處。Tom想，他的屁股或許值不了多少錢，但等下這個屁股要被幹的事情可不是什麼稀鬆平常的……想到這，他低頭一看，Chris光明正大他的底褲拉到膝蓋，眼下他已經名副其實的進入沒穿褲子的狀態了。Tom深深地吸了一口氣，嗅覺之間原本濃郁的香檳味幾乎消失，而只開始剩下酒精作祟的熱度。

「為什麼是廚房？」Tom保持冷靜，他的長毛衣蓋到腰際，兩腿之間懸掛的東西正在和他、以及對面那個穿著緊身牛仔褲看起來難受的很的男人打招呼。趁著那招呼還不是很熱情，Tom試圖找回一點屋主的自尊，只可惜先機從不是他的親密戰友。

Chris不置可否，只是挑逗似的撥弄了一下逐漸顫抖起來的男根。一陣陣連指尖都能感到的顫慄傳遍他的身體，Tom知道這是雄性鬥爭前一個再簡單不過的信號。乾脆的就是往天空扔了一發訊號彈。他舔了舔嘴唇，尖銳的渴望毫無懸念的刺穿了他的軀幹，讓他幾乎想要彎腰壓抑掉空虛的感覺。那電流似的訊息化為不經意的顫抖，降臨到另一個正準備著要滿足他的男人的身上。Chris展開笑容，「準備好了嗎？」他低聲呢喃。

Tom沒說什麼，只是突然報以一個彷彿精靈般的淺笑，將手放在Chris的肩上，大腿向外張開了半分，那副「接下來就全權交給你了」的模樣，讓Chris的笑聲從胸腔滾滾而過，彷彿狂喜的落雷。

客廳的電視還開著，正好在重播澳洲網球公開賽。話說回來，事情就是這樣發展的。正當Tom在享受頒獎典禮結束，寒冷潮濕的典型二月，又稱為他生日的前一個晚上。這合該是一個他獨享的日子，喝點小酒，吃點餅乾，泡點牛奶，打開電視，讓客廳的燈源亮著三分之一，欣賞一場之前無緣觀賞的球賽──多美好又完善的計畫。直到某個男人彷彿回到自己家一般的打開門，Tom都還不把「待會半夜在床上要對自己做點什麼」當作必要條件。事實上，那個男人的出現很快的就省下他考慮這個問題的時間，至少很明確的是他不必自慰了。他可不被允許擅自這麼做。

家門被推開的當下，Tom正仰頭喝下第五杯粉紅香檳，電視裡的球迷發出讚嘆歡呼和掌聲，因此他沒聽見鑰匙在鎖孔裡吱吱作響，就像一隻沒被抓到的大老鼠。而他親愛的朋友，親愛的、親愛的那個男人，他最喜歡也最天殺的──男朋友，咳，全身包著羽絨外套走進來，自在的取下毛帽，一張被寒風吹得有些發紅的臉蛋，竟然讓Tom拿著酒杯發呆了好久。清淺綠色與深邃藍色相遇的那一刻，Tom心臟狂跳，香檳瞬間用三倍速讓他全身都熱了起來。這是我的生日禮物，Tom在血管震耳欲聾的情況下聆聽原始的心聲，他篤定的跟自己說。看著Chris Hemsworth混著冷風、倫敦的水氣與野性的擁抱充盈了他的感官，將他的心靈直接帶向太陽。Tom埋進Chris溫暖的肩膀，擦掉不小心泛出的眼淚。他緊緊抓著外套下那人的脊背，熱情的讓彼此順理成章的完成情人相逢的一個關卡，前進下一個更為細緻的階段。

不管怎麼說，儘管Tom現在坐在整齊的流理台上，他眼睛的高度仍然只剛好和Chris稍微平齊，甚至還矮了他一點點。Tom自顧自的笑了起來，愛情電影中這種體位，女孩總是能藉此滿足親吻男人頭頂上的髮旋，並且讓男人恣意妄為的在她的胸前流連。不過這顯然是一個技術上的障礙，只屬於他跟Chris的。於是Chris心領神會，好笑的用食指抬起他的下巴，不算遲到的，深深地給他一個吻。

Chris帶著高溫的嘴唇很快就將他融化，Tom一向無法抵擋。

這不是水來土掩兵來將擋，只是沒有邊際，接近於宇宙無垠的黑洞──類似Tom在星際效應（Interstellar）看見的純金色，與最純粹的黑色，是一股天地萬物都無從拒絕的力量。Chris給予他的吻一直以來都是如此，他是如此的讓人容易感覺曾經滄海之後，此生就再也無法成水。

這甜蜜卻又，該死的。Tom激烈的回吻。抓起Chris的手讓他遊走在羊毛衣裡頭的左右上下，Chris一邊不客氣的揉捏著他的乳頭，一邊把溫熱的手掌轉移到後頸，讓Tom能微微地把頭抬得更高。這大概是一場預演，用舌頭、嘴唇和口腔，暴力又眷戀的模擬待會更為炙熱的肉體交纏。Chris按捺不住的把攻勢移往最後的領地，Tom順從的讓Chris扛起大腿，自己則是專心一意的捧著Chris帶著鬍渣的臉頰，將額頭靠上彼此。

與清晨初陽相比，Chris瞳孔深處流露的色調不再乾淨清澈，而是漸漸滲進濃稠的靛藍色。彷彿入夜前夕一抹堅決的掠奪性。掠食性的眼神一向是Chris的武器，特別是運用在戲劇。所以當那個去演羅馬戰士也絕對能擔任主角的男人毫不費力的負擔他的體重，甚至邊走動邊玩弄他的性器，充血的那部份跟柔軟的囊部，全都成為Chris愛不釋手的玩具，Tom渾身虛軟的陷進懷抱，指尖卻深深刺進厚實的肌理。他一時半刻不確定自己是否應該成為完全臣服的男人角色，還是應該來上一些老套的、欲拒還迎的戲碼。

還是乾脆豁出去，Tom被要求（或者說是因為一些情人間的引誘技巧）而趴在餐桌上時，他的長毛衣被拉到腰部以上，臀部翹起。眼下Chris對待他的屁股就好像是對待他家那兩個雙胞胎新生兒一樣，Tom實在很想抗議。特別是他活到這把年紀一點也不覺得自己的屁股還能有什麼柔嫩的觸感，偏偏Chris撫摸的從容自在，活像在面對什麼稀世珍寶，令他差點氣結。從主播的播報聲中，Tom聽出了比賽進行到一場男子單打的八強賽。對戰的球員偏偏正好是代表英國的Andy Murray與澳洲的年輕小將Nick Kyrgios。我的老天，Tom翻了白眼，也太符合現實了吧。

他怎麼會有勝算呢？這個姿勢並不怎麼舒服，他只能撐在桌上勉強呼吸。最後那場比賽是蘇格蘭出身的Murray打敗了年僅十九歲的澳洲地主球員。但他可沒辦法打敗Chris，這頭比他雄壯威武的動物，給他雷神之鎚都沒辦法，縱使他即將滿34歲。作為目前為止大部分是被幹的那一方，Tom並不介意老是被幹到呻吟著哭泣，或是被幹到被摟著沉沉睡去。這種色慾薰心的餐桌情趣他也不排斥。他看不見背後的男人，因此只能藉由聽覺判斷Chris終於解開了拉鍊，迅速的把那根火燙的東西掏出來壓在他臀部附近。他來回著摩娑著Tom裸露的臀線，準備要進入，Tom只能抓了抓平滑而沒有支撐點的桌面，品嘗著徒勞無功又越來越高漲的興奮感。人就是這麼奇妙的被慾望牢牢地給束縛住不是嗎，性愛當前，什麼都可以忘記。不管他的男性本能怎樣對這種侵犯提出抗議，最後他仍舊接受了Chris緩慢的、深沉的入侵。

那不是他的東西，只是Chris的兩根手指。

Tom咬住嘴唇，痛感來得很快。最先的都是疼痛，難以形容的。Chris填滿、甚至可以說是將他塞得死緊、緊的連喘息的空隙都沒有。男人的左手開始拉扯他脆弱的地方，指尖刮著內裡，力道加劇的同時，右手則是悶不吭聲的碰了碰他的陰莖，然後突如其來的，握住。

「……Chris……」Tom細細的、微弱的呻吟。

想必愛情的顏色在做愛那刻最為艷麗，甚至是鮮艷的彷彿跟地獄之神借了一把陰鬱的明火，讓所有世界的其他無關一切都變暗，而只剩下看得見彼此的微光。是的，祂會借這把火。原始的律動之中本來就無需更多，多出來的那些，是奢侈的愛情。

他勃起而且覺得自己再也忍不住的時候，Chris總算是扶著他的腰，緩緩的把那該死的有如烙鐵一般渾蛋的東西插了進去。Tom的額頭和髮際早就濕成一片，因此他很久之後，才發現自己眼睛下面蓄積了一點淚水。他好想念他。

久違的、屬於Chris一個人的火熱身體。焚燒的猛勁，神格化的蠻力，立刻將他壓抑的熱情催上最高點。Tom忘情的扭起腰桿，主動配合Chris的挺進，他清楚的聽見身後的男人也受不了似的發出舒服的低吼。這就是了，他喜歡這個。他喜歡。Tom咬牙放鬆身體，知道Chris能夠承擔他的重量而不必花任何腦筋（但餐桌有沒有這個能耐，他可一點也沒有把握）。現在男人抽插起來的速度更為順暢了，甚至帶有不可一世的流暢感。

而我也喜歡，Tom今晚第二次對自己自語，我喜歡。非常的。我不能不喜歡。

他們忘我的做著愛。做到Tom最後一個姿勢是雙腿夾緊Chris精碩的腰身。還有Chris在Tom的鎖骨上留下大量明天清晨會綻放的、猶如櫻花花瓣的吻痕。那扇窗戶自始至終，吹拂著清爽的凜風。凌晨一點半左右，他們回到Tom的臥室，Chris才仔細的吻了他的頭髮，對他說了生日快樂。

◆

Tom側躺著，Chris仰躺，望著天花板。床頭只開了一盞彷彿在滿是星空的草地營帳裡會使用的暖色燈光。事實上，米白色光罩掩去了四分之三的光源，因此Chris只看的見Tom眼睫毛灑下的陰翳，Tom也只能看見Chris那張剛剛因為性愛而饜足的神情。

棉被延展的角度從Tom那一側開始，往左邊延伸到Chris身上。Tom蓋著肚子，Chris則是隨性地讓棉被滑到連肚臍都蓋不住的地方。做完愛之後的場景寫實的出現在這個時空，場景若非連結到一場外遇、一場工於心計的陰謀，否則最精采的部分，慾望被消耗、被徹底燃燒殆盡之後，剩下的那些究竟有什麼意義？

應該還是有什麼的吧，Tom神智清晰，但是視線有些模糊的想著。睡意靜悄悄的盤旋，他再一次的困惑為什麼人在慾望上來時腦子總是格外的像一團被隨便亂來的麵團，偏偏高潮過後的幾分鐘或幾秒鐘之內，已經長大的大人們卻能馬上感知到冷卻下來的理智，開始詢問著自己一些過於理性的問題，包括「我們剛才做了什麼？」或是「我們為什麼要這麼做？」

看看Chris現在的表情，很明顯的他大概百分之六十的腦容量正在思索這件吃力不討好的事。

Tom莞爾，理所當然的不會跟他說那樣的表情讓他心裡某一個格外柔軟的角落感覺受傷。

「我又不會懷孕，你想東想西什麼。」Tom開玩笑道，直白的打斷某個在苦惱中的男人。

過了好一陣子，這句話才進到Chris的大腦，起了神經作用的效果。Chris的視線移向他，臉上帶著抱歉的神情，不過Tom的平靜一如往常，平淡的猶如外面沒有間斷，吹拂的夜風。

「你只是上了我而已。」Tom說。  
「我只是上了你而已。」Chris重複，學著他從容的聲音。

「你真該死，Tom。」

Tom別過臉，窗戶外的黑夜能倒映他不想回答的臉。成年以後，他幾乎快要不記得沒有伴隨性愛的交往關係是什麼了。好像大了以後就非得做一樣──當然他不能否認那是做為人類的樂趣之一。儘管如此，Tom仍然不由分說的懷念起年少情懷。懷念更年輕一點的時候只單純的被「愛慕」這個念頭給征服的大腦，不特別會去思索更為直接的肉體結合的純潔感情。

「你是個老派的人。」沒有預期的，Tom突然溫柔的說。

他言盡至此，沒說接下來的部分。沒說他去看了Chris那部評價不甚理想的駭客片之後有什麼感想。Chris挪心自問，他可能也不見得很想知道。尤其Tom是他所認識的人裡面最敏感、最敏銳、腦筋動得最快，也最聰明的人。以及最重要的但書：他可是體貼的讓人會毛骨悚然。不，他不想知道。Chris再次跟自己確認。「老派的人」的評語已經不稀奇了，就像其他復仇者的演員們一直以來對Chris的推崇。他是這個時代裡碩果僅存的好人。Chris並非想要裝作自己不懂，但他只是比較踏實，比較傻，比較慢，又比較大而化之而已。這些特質真的有這麼重要？

Tom觀察著Chris臉上微妙的表情變化，沒有錯過他的欲言又止，他決定取笑他。

「反正你的身材很好。多露一點又不吃虧。」  
「不吃虧的那方又不是我。」Chris不滿的低聲反駁，誰都知道他想改變戲路的企圖。

「又不是每個人都能像你這樣露。你可是在保護跟你對戲的女孩子呢。」Tom促狹地笑著說，纖細的指尖爬上他的胸膛，在乳頭的四周畫著圓圈，「這個，」他說，接著手指頭彷彿作畫般向下流連到危險的恥毛上方，Chris的喉頭猛然動了一下，Tom得意的笑了，「還有這個。你讓人羨慕的地方多的很，親愛的Chris。」

「你想一起去看電影嗎？」Chris問他，決定改變話題。  
「……我想我們下一部該看的電影可能是格雷的五十道陰影？」Tom說，聲音裡的故作猶豫實在太過欠揍。

Chris有趣的、好玩的看了他一眼，「這是拐彎抹角的益智遊戲，還是直來直往的邀請？」他問。  
Tom也跟著認真的、謹慎的回看他，「我的朋友，你好像變聰明了？」

Chris回看他一眼，這下子Tom可真從那眼睛裡面看見了一個愛玩的男孩。

◆

可能很少有愛情是綠色的。Tom猜想，那種在石頭上隨心所欲的苔蘚綠，無論如何不能與眼下的狀況聯想在一起。是的，Chris的確把他捆了起來，不過目前範圍僅限於手腕。一條灰黑色的細領帶是Chris今天難得沒穿T恤而是簡便襯衫的裝備。今天他的打扮是聰明的把扣子少扣兩顆，不像他在Blackhat裡莫名其妙都要可以看見奶頭若隱若現。那種胸前大敞的開放姿態，Chris自認自己也不是那麼不矜持，更何況Tom也不好這口。

Tom的口味是什麼，沒人比他更清楚。性愛跟吃飯說起來其實相差並不是那麼多。

Chris用領帶把Tom的手緊緊綁了起來而且──他綁得可不是一般的緊，Tom的雙手連轉動的空隙幾乎都沒有。反正，Tom想著Chris總不會傷害他的，這樣氣定神閒的想法在看似激情又需要一點嗜虐、一點嗜血的情境下，簡直造成了極大的反效果。Chris弄完之後實在不想去面對這樣毫無激情、又毫無爆點，彷彿兩人只是在模擬演練童軍繩的打法一樣枯燥無聊。

「Tom。」Chris的無奈和寵溺就像三秒鐘前剛把甜甜圈淹死的熱牛奶。那一聲「Tom」實在太……呃，Tom本人不會形容。太過老實、太過憨厚嗎？Tom忍不住捧腹，Chris搔癢似的在他光滑的腹部上亂摸一把當作報復，Tom怕癢的縮起身子，避開Chris的大掌，放聲大笑。

「你不行，是吧？」Tom說，他笑得肚子都要痛起來。噢不，他的心情現在可是明亮又帶著糖粉味的嫩黃色。約莫介於小鴨與成熟鴨子融合在一起只會出現在幼稚園的牆壁或是溜滑梯上的顏色吧。還沒到粉紅色的程度但也相去不遠了，尤其是自認為應該扛起責任來的Chris臉色越來越臭。

「看來你跟我都不適合太刺激的？」Tom慵懶地問。

「相反的，我很確定有一部分的你適合。」Chris回答他，Tom留意到他話中的反抗意味。

「Loki顯然不在家。如果你想要指名他的話。」Tom說，沒有察覺到自己唇邊蕩漾起的微笑並不天真，而是帶著醉酒的魅惑。

「Thor不會這樣對他弟弟的。」Chris說，聲音難得斬釘截鐵。

「是嗎？你不是把我銬起來了嗎？」Tom靜靜的說，那語言不知為何陡然變得有些殺意。Chris被突然間靠近的聲音給嚇了一跳，Tom不知道什麼時候靠在他的肩窩處，Chris神色瞬間顯得狼狽，Tom那雙在夜裡依舊具有穿透力的眼眸沒給他逃避的死角。

「我想Thor有一部分的確不希望Loki離開。」Chris拘謹的回答。

「你的意思是，像是，『我要監禁你，把你做到死』的感覺嗎？」Tom依附在Chris的耳邊悄悄說道，幾近於下流的單字跟若有似無的喘息沆瀣一氣，Chris立刻感覺從耳朵連接到心頭的一條小小的暗道忍不住癢了起來。

「我不……Thor不是這樣想的。」Chris說，Tom呼出的暖暖氣息不明的搔動著他的肌膚，他想推開Tom，可是雙手一點要行動的念頭都沒有。

「那是怎麼樣呢？Thor？這句怎麼樣，『你的身體只能由我佔有』？唔，『身體』這兩個字好像有點多餘，還是『我要你』？這個似乎比較簡潔俐落。」

「……」Chris半晌說不出話，Tom嘴巴上說著煽情的話，腦子其實並沒有怎麼充斥著活色生香的畫面，開玩笑，劍橋高材生腦海裡浮現的可是一本翻開的牛津大辭典。而受害者Chris Hemsworth則不然，精蟲衝腦的男人最危險。更何況那個男人還素有世界最性感男星的稱號。漂亮的二頭肌和胸肌袒露著，蒸騰的熱氣和透明的汗水凝結在大理石般平滑的肌膚上。他想要的話，可是隨時隨地「提槍上陣」都沒有問題。會有什麼問題呢，不就是把這個嘴砲到無藥可救的傢伙深深的幹進床墊裡面嗎？

對，他說的就是Tom。或者是他心中時常自顧自的享樂的太過忘我而分心的Loki。總是不會注意到另一個男人把雄性賀爾蒙當作免錢香水擦的關鍵時刻。他們不能，總是不能。也因此時機過了總是過了。於是一個浸淫的男人，總是戰無不勝，他總能取得他意淫的成果。

「『你是我一個人的。』」Chris突然說，打斷了Tom嘮叨的絮語。

Tom猛地轉身，帶著疑問的一句「什麼？」來不及講出口，困惑的灰綠眼珠染上了流艷的淺淺粉色，那是十足的誘惑，而本人可能一輩子都不會發現。燈光陰影在Tom裸露的上半身上留下一道長長的暗影，他白皙的皮膚介於未明之間。那比什麼都還更有說服力。

「你是我一個人的。」Chris重複一次，「我的。」他說，「只有我的。」

Tom安靜著，Chris揚起微笑，他翻身，將Tom牢牢壓在身下，「你贏不了我的。」  
他差點以為Chris下一句要說的話就是「你贏不了我的，Loki。」但是Chris並沒有那樣說。

「Tom。」Chris念道。像在覆述一則千年難解的咒語。

◆

做愛也可以是，彷彿在雨中的藍色。

Chris把房間的燈光調亮了一點，甚至推開了那張能夠完整照到床鋪，原本掩藏在衣櫃後面的全身鏡，Tom現在可以看見自己和對方赤身裸體的模樣。雖然光線仍然不足以瞧見所有細節，事情都到了這種地步，把對方用顯微鏡似的瞧著畢竟欠缺情趣，也沒有意義。

Chris沒有鬆開綁著他的領帶，更甚者，Chris有技巧的調整兩人的方位，讓Tom面對鏡子。Chris在他身後，雙手撥弄著從胸部、腹部、以及更下面的私密地帶。Tom有些著迷的看著Chris的手指擦過他挺立的乳尖，身材維持得很好的腹肌──那怕自從舞台劇之後，他的兩部片子在外貌上都是穿著拘謹又正式的西裝，無論是維多利亞式還是標準的現代剪裁，他天生適合──Chris對此再也清楚不過。但此時此刻的重點並不是那個。

厚實的手掌並不如一般人想像中的結著繭，那僅是比較寬大的一雙男人的手。他開始幫他手淫，半點餘地都不給。Chris的手熟練的套弄Tom的陰莖，好像那是他的一樣在撫弄。Tom瞬間的掙扎非常劇烈，但是知之甚詳的愛撫彷彿涵蓋宇宙的天空，馬上就將他定立在原點。於是他只能恍惚的看著鏡中快要高潮，得不到高潮，在情慾浪尖的臉。熟悉的陌生。

「Chris……」Tom有些不滿，不能否認情人間的情趣和對「那裡」的興趣是人類的原始本能，但是Chris死活不插進來這點著實讓他覺得不太高興。反正就是這樣，Tom自暴自棄的想著。前戲。那個該死的詞。好像他們很需要那些讓人快要死又不能乾脆去死的儀式。

的確是儀式，Chris不想馬虎，夜還長得很。他沒辦法對Tom動粗，這輩子永遠做不到（除非導演真的在諸神黃昏逼著他去親手把Loki宰了，但那是另外一回事），SM式的凌虐也做不來。那該怎麼辦？其實方法並不是那麼困難。Chris一手環抱著Tom，一手突然往床邊摸索。

「你在找什麼？我床底下沒有藏情趣用品。」Tom應了他一句，他的性器半勃著，正是一個最難耐又最沒耐心的階段。Chris臉上的表情幾近於嚴肅，Tom不明所以，等到Chris真的把某項物品拉出來，Tom敢發誓那絕對是他一生當中受到驚嚇的幾個時刻之一。尤其是他最開始就失去了防禦的戰力。

……他是從哪裡搞來一把錘子？！

Tom的腦中才剛閃過這句話，來不及了。Chris輕而易舉地讓他俯臥床墊上，（大概也是很有自信方才做過這麼多次了，裡面一定拓寬的很徹底），他得心應手的托著鐵鎚的那一側，另一側是尖銳的握把。Chris將細長的那端對準Tom的翹起的臀部，臀部中間有個地方顯然是這把仿製的雷神之鎚的目的地。Tom的心跳重重的漏了好大一拍，不敢置信Chris真的會這麼做──這不是只是他們聊過的無數個黃色笑話中的其中一個嗎？

「我從你書房拿來的。」

Chris說完，沒多給解釋，就直接把握把捅進Tom的甬道裡，又深又徹底，一口氣狠狠塞進了三分之一。Tom這次真的尖叫了，他再有心理準備也沒辦法應付這個。Tom喉嚨裡蕩出匆促的哭音，聽起來極像是喘息後半段最為銷魂的部分。Chris讓那東西拓展著Tom狹窄的通道，前進的速度是折磨的，用吋來計算的步數。

「……不……要……」Tom往前傾，手指緊緊扣住了床單。其實不痛，說痛絕對不算痛，跟Chris的尺寸比起來，他可要自滿的說這算不了什麼。只是有點冰，那東西沒有溫度。他想不出來為什麼口中會說出「不要」，他想不出個所以然來。他現在根本沒辦法思考了，當Chris下定決心這麼做，被逾越的那條理智的界線就已經碎成粉塵，全都化為最被動的愉悅。Tom閉上眼，在腦中想像著自己的私處正夾著錘子的畫面，他的勃起更明顯了，這根本是無法掩飾、赤裸裸的性慾。

太強烈了。驚愕之後湧起的沸騰，宛如海嘯將他徹底席捲。

「喜歡嗎？」Chris的聲音變得沙啞。Tom屏住呼吸，露出半帶邪惡的笑容。

「……你居然用錘子操我……」Tom喘著說，這種時候，這種玩意，他沒多想，很自然地用了Loki的口吻，「他媽的你那根貨真價實的錘子是硬不起來嗎？」他露骨的回嗆。

「吾愛。」Chris聲音幾乎溫柔的比阿斯嘉的浪濤還要更深沉，他這輩子大概沒有這麼變態過，「天底下只有你有榮幸享受的我兩根錘子。」

太爛了。這什麼爛台詞。Tom想踹他，不過腳踝馬上被抓著正著。這簡直天殺的太過分了。動彈不得的Tom想回嘴，卻被Chris又壓得更深的東西給弄得不知天南地北。Tom強忍著莫名想笑的衝動，一方面是沒想到Chris居然難得的連廉恥心都不要的配合演出，但眼前被一根棍子狠狠操著的人可是他啊，這一點也不是什麼公平競爭。而且過了幾秒鐘，當Chris越發有技巧的轉動錘子，Tom開始只能蜷起腳尖、晃動著頭，發出的聲音越來越模糊。

他成功了，Chris不禁有些自滿，做了這麼多次，Tom的敏感帶在哪裡並不難找，看著Tom鐵定是在不由自主、又失去自制能力的情況下也開始迎合雷神之鎚的戳刺時，Chris只覺得身為男人再這樣下去果然是對不起自己。

「張開眼睛，Tom。」Chris哄他。

Tom無力的被Chris抬起身子，眼皮微微抖了一下才旋開那雙明亮的眸子。鏡中反照兩個裸體男人如火如荼的一場性愛遊戲。Chris原先好好的撐住他的身體，接著卻突然放開他的重量，Tom措手不及，就這樣以坐姿直接坐到握把與鐵鎚連接的表面，那根握把突破限制，一舉衝破了Tom的後穴。

「……啊！」Tom無法撐住體重，僅剩的意識才剛分辨出下半身清晰的容納，他失神的看著鏡中的自己捲髮微亂，身上全都是汗水，晶瑩的像是流淌成串，泛著銀白光芒的鑽石。修長的大腿與小腿顫抖著，高舉的陰莖抽搐了兩下。

他射精了，Tom壓抑的低吼一聲，床單沾滿白色黏稠的精液。

Tom仰起頭，深深的喘息。高潮刺激的他腦中一片大雪紛飛，最終被全然的空白淹沒。他久久找不到聲音也找不到意識。等到回過神，他已經安好的在Chris的懷裡，領帶解開了，對方那根硬的有如鋼鐵的東西很識相而且安分的沒有輕舉妄動。顯然在男人所不能忍的極限當中，Chris對他的疼惜還是佔了上風。

「你射了。這麼舒服嗎？」Chris撫著他的汗濕的脊背，在他額上印了一吻。

「你這超級大混蛋……」Tom氣游若絲，「你這就給我插進來……」

「……你說什麼？」

「我說，你給我幹進來！」Tom吼道。

Tom的脊椎剛碰上床墊，Chris一個輕巧的翻身，強悍的長驅直入，Tom猛地弓起腳板，身上的男人一下子就頂到最深處。Tom以為自己要跌出Chris的懷抱，只因為那個衝力簡直不像人。

深的讓他終於知道什麼是連靈魂都能忘在身後。被天雷貫穿莫過於此。

「……Tom。看我。」Chris說，帶著讓Tom意外的溫柔懇求。

他過了好幾秒鐘才睜開眼，Chris左右分開他的小腿，背後墊高的枕頭讓他趨近於半坐半躺的姿勢，低頭就能看見他與Chris結合的地方。Tom一時之間凝視著那裡，移不開目光，並不是因為他陷入了幾分恍神。那畫面無疑很淫靡。親眼見證自己含著血脈賁張的性器。Tom篤定抬起眼，想著是不是他毫無保留的注視，能像他的身體一樣把那雙宛若天光的熱情給留住。

「你技巧真的……很好。」Tom輕笑道，他的笑聲聽得出方才的虛脫，但仍然很清晰。  
「我的榮幸。」Chris牽起他的手背，吻了一下。

紳士不就是該克盡禮儀，包括到最後的持久力。

Chris的衝撞已經不像在餐桌上時那麼激烈了，他的雙手橫跨Tom的身體兩側，靠著腰部的力量輸送摩擦的節奏。比起瘋狂的激情，徐緩的步調引出了Tom在這個夜裡最後一分渴望。這樣很好，Tom昂首呻吟，放縱享受Chris給他的。平心而論，Tom很清楚自己撐過這次之後大概只能迎來直接昏迷的命運，但是他仍然用力掐住Chris的背部，腰，跟那形狀漂亮的臀肉。那是什麼意思，顯然非常清楚。

最後還是，綠色的。Tom心想。美麗的綠色。尤其是Chris最後將他整個攬進懷裡，讓他差點不能呼吸。精液很燙，但是他跟他的距離也消失了、融化了。疲倦不能奪去他身體裡最深切的滿足感。以及他說出的「吾愛」──那聲輕喚。Tom的視線迷離，直到Chris彷彿小狗般用鼻尖蹭了他一下。他看向他，於是這個夜裡他們總算是在最適合彼此的地方找到了自己的樣貌。

像是迷惘的星星墜落深深的池子底。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 一對深愛了三年的CP，我想這是怎樣都甩不掉了。


End file.
